


Ferdie Sandwich

by fallenprotector



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenprotector/pseuds/fallenprotector
Summary: “Not Lady Edelgard — Your Majesty,” Edelgard corrects, a coy smile on her lips. “Go on.”“Y-your,” Ferdinand gasps, gripping Hubert’s shoulders where he lays beneath him. “Your Majesty, please!”





	Ferdie Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> im alive. been a long time since ive posted here. thought to fix that, but ran out of motivation to finish this one. ferdinand is such an earnest little brat i had to let these two teach him a lesson
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> for more about me and my work, check out my bio here: https://ko-fi.com/fallenprotector

“Not Lady Edelgard — Your Majesty,” Edelgard corrects, a coy smile on her lips. “Go on.”

“Y-your,” Ferdinand gasps, gripping Hubert’s shoulders where he lays beneath him. “Your Majesty, please!” 

His autumn hair runs freely along the satin, burgundy sheets of the canopied bed — a bed for an Emperor, nothing less. Edelgard hums in satisfaction as her fingers probe deeper into Ferdinand, curling forward just slightly to prod at his prostate. Not enough to fully pleasure, of course. Only to tease. Each motion draws a whimper from his throat, his body quivering at her mercy.

Hubert lays below, holding Ferdinand’s hips steady as Edelgard takes her time readying him. He chuckles like smoke lingering over a smouldering fire, richly dark and heavy as his raven hair slick over one eye. “How obedient you are, Ferdinand,” he murmurs, leaning in close so that his voice brushes warm against his ear. “If Her Majesty permits it, perhaps I could grant you a little reward for good behavior.”

“I leave that to your discretion, Hubert. But don’t give him too much. Not yet.”

“Of course not, Your Majesty.”

“Oh,” Ferdinand moans the moment that Hubert’s lips are upon him, pressing into his neck and setting his senses ablaze. “Hubert, I-I… oh, please! Must you,” he rasps, voice cracking, “must you both torment me so?!”

Relentless, they pay his whimpering no heed — Hubert squeezes Ferdinand's hips tighter, forcing the full warmth of his swollen arousal to rub vigorously against his clit. Trembling, Ferdinand chokes out a sob of pleasure as his shaft glides up and down between Hubert's lips, all while his neck is kissed, sucked, bitten, and his entrance fingered without mercy. In blissful rhythm he allows himself to be taken, caring not in his delirium if all of Adrestia were to hear. 

At last, Edelgard slips away from inside him. Over his shoulder he hears the sound of fastening metal and leather, and a wanting shudder wracks his very bones. "Please, Your Majesty… I-I-  _ ahh!" _ Beneath him, Hubert guides his tip inside and exhales, adjusting to the size.

"We'll make good use of you yet, Ferdinand," he whispers, leaning in and sucking the soft lobe of his ear. "You'll pulse and thrust inside me like a good little noble, won't you? You will satisfy me as deeply as I like… and surrender yourself to Her Majesty as you do."

"Y-yes, I will, I will," he babbles, letting Hubert control the pace and rocking of his hips. From behind him Edelgard laughs sweetly, laying a kiss at the back of his neck. Ferdinand cries out as she presses into him, feeling the heat of magic at the tip of her fastened toy.

"Don't tease him, Hubert — let's be more direct, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to add more tags but im on my phone. maybe later? hope you had fun. might add more if i feel up to it?


End file.
